This invention relates to a grain popping apparatus and methods of popping grains. More particularly, the invention relates to pod-based systems and methods of preparing popcorn and other popped and puffed grains that remedy the undesirable aspects of existing popping machines and methods.
Popcorn is often made in bags pre-packaged with popcorn that are then heated in a microwave, or in difficult-to-use machines that require manual loading of kernels, flavoring, and oils. Both of these solutions are less than ideal and achieve inadequate results. For example, it is difficult, if not impossible, to achieve even popping or flavoring of all kernels in microwavable bags. A user must stand next to the microwave to listen for particular popping patterns to try to guess when most of the kernels have popped. As a result, microwaving popcorn results in a high number of unpopped kernels, uneven flavoring, and burning. The interior of the bag is also covered in oil and flavoring, making it undesirable and messy to eat directly from the bag. Portion sizes are also unnecessarily large, which often results in wasted, uneaten popcorn. Existing countertop popping machines are complex to use, requiring manual measuring and loading of ingredients. They are difficult to clean because several parts must be dismantled to clean the entire machine after each use. Finally, because they use bulk flavoring and cooking of kernels, flavor can be uneven and, like microwave popcorn, existing countertop machines frequently result in unpopped kernels, uneven flavoring, and burning.